


【授翻】True or False

by yoriiia



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: Episodes, F/M, M/M, a lot of fluff, but never delves into them, just a lot of fluff, mentions of manic/depressive, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriiia/pseuds/yoriiia
Summary: 七次发生在Isak与Even之间的场合（加上一次与Sonja之间的），年龄阶段分别从4岁到6岁再从17岁到19岁。或者说没有人向我要求的童年最好的伙伴的AU。
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Sonja (SKAM)
Kudos: 5





	【授翻】True or False

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [True or False](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556025) by [iriswests](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswests/pseuds/iriswests). 



> 这篇我看到有两个中文版本了，不过这是我翻的第一篇青梅竹马AU，希望大家食用愉快!

Even在六岁时遇到了Isak Valtersen。

“给我照顾好他。”他的妈妈警告他，Even难以置信地看着她。Isak矮矮的，他的脸看起来肉乎乎的，他噘着嘴，胸前紧抱着一个毛绒Barney，好像他想留在这儿的欲望就和Even一样多。

（也就是说：一点儿也不。）

Even _六岁_ ，他没有明说，Isak只有 _四岁_ ，他完全没必要照顾这个孩子，因为说不定他会毁了他的好心情，或许他甚至还不认识字母表；至少说来，没办法完全认识吧。

Even向他妈妈使了个眼色。而他妈妈也直接向她表露出了自己的。

“照顾好他，”她重复了一遍，Even怒视着她，她就这样把他俩留在房间里走了。声音随着门开了又关,在这个房间里起伏，有一阵笑声在他周围响起，他听到他妈妈的鞋跟嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒，渐行渐远。

Isak还在噘着嘴。Even不知道该拿他怎么办了。

“你认识字母表吗？”Even问起，他将两只手臂交叉在自己胸前，好奇地朝他抬起了一根眉毛。Isak大睁着眼看着他好像他不希望听到Even正对他开展的提问。Even的食指不耐烦地敲着他的前臂，脑子已经开始制定一个对他俩都适用的解决方法，因为他俩都被家人强迫要一起度过接下来傍晚的时间：他们不得不待在一起聊天，吃东西。Even的妈妈之前告诉他在每个人都到达之前她会给他们订一个披萨，在披萨到的时候他们可以出那个房间，在这之前他都不得不想办法取悦他的客人，他也有足够的游戏和玩具可以应付这件事，所以你找不到借口了，Even。

Isak在他面前不开心地扭了扭身体。“是的，”他看起来气呼呼的，他的毛绒Barney熊被他紧紧交叠的手臂截成了两半。Even看着他，思索着。

“好吧，那就背来看看，”他坚决地要求道。他曾经见识过他爸爸如何识破别人谎言的。他知道如何应对骗子，他知道如何逼他们供出事实。 _全都取决于你的语气_ ，他爸爸告诉他的时候一只手放在他头上，然后把他的头发揉得乱糟糟的。 _你只用让他们明白你知道他们认为你不知道的事情就行了。_

这通常就是他妈妈平时找到他们两个的样子，他的爸爸因为让他看“如此暴力的情节”陷入了困境，但是其实没关系，Even已经知道这其中的秘密了：这些词Even搞不懂，因为他才 _六岁_ ，但是他认为他已经抓住了大致的概念，不管怎么样，他认为他可以利用看过的这些情节面对这个撒谎的四岁小屁孩。

Isak又开始扭起来了。“好吧，”他泄气了，所以他的Barney也是。“我不知道。”

大功告成！现在——“好吧，”Even交叉的双手放下来了，他走向了他的玩具盒子。他跪下去弯着腰，翻找赛车和玩具士兵，他抓起了每个字母立方体，把他们一个一个排列放置在他们身边。

他准备就绪后交叉着腿坐下了，他转过去看着Isak，他疑惑地看着Even。Even朝他指了指字母立方体。

“我来教你。”Even声称，他的姿势很端正。这就是他的老师平时教他们的时候的样子，他认为这样可以离他对成熟的幻想更进一步，而且他比Isak懂得更多，因为他比他整整大上两岁啊，Isak甚至都还没开始上学，所以他不会知道这是什么意思，Even认为这个想法也算在里面。

Isak的Barney熊现在快要窒息了，他的脸紧贴在这个男孩的胸前，Isak的脸上充满了怀疑。

“你不会——会——”Isak的鼻子皱了起来，好像他在努力记起他想说的词一样。Even不耐烦地叹了口气。“欺负我？”

Even眨了眨眼睛。“什么？”

Isak的下唇陷进了他的牙齿之间。“我的朋友Jonas——他说大孩子只想——只想欺负我，因为我很小。”

好吧，如果要他说老实话的话，Even并不确定这到底是什么意思，但是他不会告诉Isak，因为这就得让他承认这个四岁小屁孩知道某些Even——这个六岁小孩儿不知道的事情，这很明显就不Ok。“我不会——做这种事，”Even朝他挥了挥手，假装不感兴趣。“我只会教你字母表，就像我老师教我那样。

“好吧。”Isak摇摇晃晃地朝Even走过去，在他面前盘腿坐下了。毛绒Barney在他们之间显得很突兀。

“把那个放下，”Even翻了个白眼。“我的地板很干净。”

Isak犹豫了片刻，但是最终，他还是把他的毛绒Barney放下了。

Even开始了。

-

Even十岁的时候从自行车上摔下来了。

他在医院里，因为，说句公道话，他从自行车上掉下来还从一个水泥山坡上滚了下来，但是他认为他没事。他的身体只受了一点伤，他的一只手臂摔伤了或者随便怎么说，但是他已经 _十岁_ 了，他一点也不 _需要_ 父母的溺爱。

Isak来医院看他，随意地将一个巧克力扔在Even的脸上。

“这是为什么？”Even嘲弄地问，他有一点被冒犯到，但是他伸手去摸从他脸上掉下来弹到他膝盖上的巧克力，因为巧克力归巧克力，Even不是那种会浪费食物的人。

Isak虚着眼睛。“我和你说过了叫你别骑下那个山坡，”他恶狠狠地说，Even想知道他8岁的小小的躯体怎么会承载着如此多的怒气。“我和你说了10次。”  
Even笑着露出了牙齿，咬了一小口巧克力棒，“我觉得可能更像是有15次了，”他嘴里嚼着巧克力说话含混不清，但是Isak努力听出来了然而朝他说的话翻着白眼。

“我和你说了15次，”Isak纠正他，语气仍然还是紧绷绷的。“你不听，现在你把胳膊摔坏了。”

Even瞥过去看他的左臂。“至少来说不是好的那个，”他高兴地指出。Isak的样子看起来很不快，Even感觉自己处在非常不悦的怒视下。

“你至少可以 _叫上_ 我。”Isak气呼呼地说，Even觉得他看起来更小了，他的肩膀耷拉下去。“我至少可以在那儿——以防万一——”

“这件事发生了，”Even咧嘴笑着。Isak看着他。“放轻松，Isak，我 _很好_ ，”他保证道，虽然就医学上来说，Even也没那么好。“没有伤得那么严重。”

Isak嗤之以鼻。“应该是的，”他的语气还是有点紧绷，但是已经开始放松下来了，有一丝调笑在里面。“你活该。”

“Ah，你不是这个意思，”Even又咬了一大口巧克力。他一边吃一边说着，“而且，你应该庆幸我没有叫你。不然我们现在 _都_ 躺在医院了，因为我们 _都_ 把胳膊摔坏了，我们就都没办法玩游戏机了，”他提醒Isak，“我们只能看 _Jonas_ 玩了。Jonas玩得 _最烂了_ 。”

笑声从Isak紧闭的嘴唇中溜出来，他看上去已经被自己的身体出卖了。Even笑得很大声，因为这也太 _Isak_ 了，他情不自禁。他最好的朋友比他小两岁，他几乎没有不暴脾气的时候，每次Even逗他笑就好像十年的岁数违背他的意愿的从他身上故意减掉了一样。Even一向确信笑容应该会使某个人的年龄 _增长_ ——Isak总是让Even的理论不成立。

“我觉得我暂时都不想和你一起玩了，”Isak终于开口。Even有点灰心丧气——但是他明白，他认为。他很担心Isak，Isak通过他的愤怒展现了他的担心，于是Even认为Isak因为这件事对他有点生气。

Even没有提醒Isak他不是那个应该照看Even的人——而应该是反过来的，自从Even六岁，Isak四岁的时候起。

“很公平，”Even尽他可能夸张又大声的叹气。“但是你一旦气消了会来看我的，对吗？一次我只能应对那么多家庭成员，Jonas和他 _爸妈_ 一起过来的，看上去他们认为我对他们的儿子来说除了是一个流氓的遗赠以外什么也不是的反面教材。”

Isak看起来有点困惑。“你刚才说什么？”

Even眯起了眼睛。“如果你看了我两个月前给你的每天一词的日记就会 _知道_ 了。”

Isak翻了个白眼。“我要走了，”他转过身背对着他。“妈妈在外面等着我的。”

“替我向她打声招呼，”Even请求道。“还有替我谢谢她送的巧克力。”

Isak侧过身看着他。“巧克力是 _我_ 给你的。”

Even没有指明这不准确，因为Isak还没有挣钱的能力，所以他当然没有任何 _属于_ 他自己的钱，也就意味着是Isak的 _妈妈_ 买的巧克力，理论上来讲谁 _买的_ 礼物谁就是送礼的人，不论是谁想送这个东西。但是再一次，Even没有指出来因为Isak已经够生他的气了，他不用把被伤两次列入清单在他的胳膊有机会 _正常地_ 断裂之前。

“那么谢谢你的巧克力，”他微笑着说。Isak的注视停留在Even的身上稍微久了一秒，然后他吹了口气，朝背后的他挥手道别。

“拜!”Even喊道，正当Isak稍微用了些力气把医院房间的门推开了。他目送着Isak离开的背影直到病房的门合上，再次留他一个人在这让人难以忍受的病房里。整个房间太白了，Even确定，墙上那些愚蠢的画对这个地方没有起一点强调作用——他们平淡无奇，只是单纯的在一束花上又加了更多的花朵，还有听着， Even说不定可以画出比这些更有趣的花来。

他妈妈回房间后，她问Even为什么不邀请Isak一起骑自行车。Oh，那个男孩已经找他妈妈聊过了，他知道了。

Even怂了怂肩告诉他已经记不清了。他妈妈接受了这个解释也没多说什么了。

Even没有告诉她因为他已经知道自己可能会从自行车上摔下来，他知道毫无疑问Isak会跟着他从那个小山丘上摔下来(克服他的 _恐惧_ ，那个傻瓜)，而且在非常久之前他妈妈曾告诉过他叫他照顾好Isak，而且这些词在过去的四年里一直在他的耳边响个不停，这些都是他那些误导的冒险里的决定因素:被分为“邀请Isak一起”和“别邀请Isak一起”，而这一次绝对是被分为后一类的。

Even没告诉他这些因为这样解释说不定挺蠢的，Even讨厌听起来很蠢。

-

Even13岁的时候被诊断出患有躁郁症。

Even已经看过足够的病房来维持他一生了。

这个医生在解释他的躁郁症的时候做得挺不错的，Even认为，但是他也一样没怎么听。他父母每次都坐在他旁边，他们紧紧地握着对方的手，Even看向他们确信他们一定会崩溃的。但是他们从来没有。

“你还有什么问题要问我吗，Even？”这个医生每次见到他都会问他这个问题，但Even从来都会说“没有”。他没有这个医生能回答上的问题了——他总是想问 _为什么_ ，他没有准备好在提问的时候看到他父母眼里满是怜悯的神情。

他知道他不用知道为什么。他知道没有什么能解释这些东西。所以不问对他来说也没什么。

Isak在他们两周没联系后又打给了他。但Even没有接。他的妈妈想说服他让Isak知道比瞒着他更好，但Even不听。他觉得她想错了。Isak的妈妈也有精神疾病，他总是在她情况不好的时候找Even哭诉，想知道他做错了什么，想知道她为什么不肯接受帮助，Even不想成为让Isak难过的理由，让Isak又开始反思自己哪里做错了的理由。

Even才是那个应该照顾Isak的人，而不是反过来，现在他不知道要怎么做才能不每次都搞砸了。

那不是你能控制得住的，他爸爸告诉他。不是你的错。Even都 _明白_ ，他同样也 _讨厌_ 不受控制，他想让自己相信他能改变自己的未来，改变他行为的后果。当他从一个发作中出来，他感觉自己好像只是看了一场电影一样——那不是他，他这样想，当他向医生叙述的时候他就像讲了一个故事。“那不是我，”Even会小声对他说，“不对，那就是你，”他会这样回答他，让Even不理解他为什么要对他这么残忍。

Even成功地躲着Isak一直到他出现在他医生那里，他一脸的生气，在他一旁紧握着拳头。Isak已经11岁了，他看起来要比他3岁的时候更生气，不过或许他已经长得足够大了可能愤怒也在他体内成比例增长了吧。

“ _为什么_ 你要无视我？”Isak推开了Even从他身边走了过去。Even没有指明Isak不能在这里，他不能在他爸妈没在家的时候邀请别人来做客，但是他通常都没指明因为Isak十分清楚这条规矩放在他身上不顶用。“我不知道我哪里做错了，Even。我好多天里都很失落，但是现在我很生气，因为我知道我没有做错任何事——”

“你没有，”Even飞快地打断了他。“这不是你的错。”

Isak看起来有点震惊。Even非常了解他，他都会往积极的方向考虑:他也许准备了一个长篇大论的演讲，说不定也完全没想到Even会否定得如此迅速。他看上去想找到他剧本里的台词，Even给了他这个机会。

“你说得对，”Isak清了清嗓子。“不是我的错。那么能 _请你_ 告诉我你到底怎么了吗？”

Even不知道该怎么说。就目前来说，他试图阻止大声说出那些词——他的父母承受了大部分的压力,这些词要么听起来是尖锐地不屑一顾要么就是静静的疲惫。Even不知道这些词从他嘴里说出来是什么感觉。他也不是很想知道。

他看着Isak。“我不能——”他的目光垂了下去，呼吸变得很沉重。“我没办法说出来。”

Isak沉默了。他没有催促Even。Even想知道Isak是如何变得这么，这么聪明和敏悟的——每当Isak说话，他的语气听起来总是非常生气，但听起来也超越了他的年龄，也同样烦人这总是在Even的内心留下深刻的印象，在这个意义上强调了在Even自己的成熟里存在的空白的地方。

“那就写下来吧，”Isak终于提议道。Even皱起眉头，他抬起头遇见了Isak绿色的目光。他的双手在胸前交叠，Even尽全力不想回想起那么多年前站在他房间里做着同样的事那个4岁的男孩，他手臂里紧拽着一只毛绒Barney熊。“直到你告诉我你怎么了我才会离开这儿。”

Even考虑了片刻。最好的剧情:Isak留下了。Isak可以理解。最糟的剧情:Isak离开了，因为他很害怕。

但是就算他拒绝大声说出这些词这两种走向的其中任何一个都会来临，或许这就是他说出来的动力。

他走向了厨房，Isak跟在他后面，只是几步的距离。Even注意到Isak给了他空间，因为通常来说没有Isak跳上Even的肩膀的举动他要走在他前面很难，他已经感觉到他们的关系被这个扰得人不安宁的事影响了，这个阻碍障碍，它会让他过于地快乐然后过于地沮丧，在过程中迷失自我，丢失他真正的人格。

Even打开了左边抽屉，他拿出来一块他妈妈大多数时候用来应对紧急情况的白板，在他没有笔记本需要立即写电话号码或是杂货商品的时候会用到的。你不能用完这块白板，她每次都会这样告诉他。

现在它是空白的，挺好的，Even伸手去拿抽屉里附带的记号笔。他看了白板很久，似乎有点烦躁。他不能让自己说出这些词，他也同样不能写下来。他有点害怕他永远也不会让自己接受它们了，他总是处于这个奇怪的边缘“或许我不去想它，就不是真的。”他认为他不是很喜欢。

Even紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。他每次有这种感觉的时候，他通常能看着Isak找到自己的勇气，但是这一次呢，Isak逮住了他的致命弱点:看着他,Even做了，他的努力白费了，Even将要在他余下的人生里假装他没什么问题，他不仅要避免这些词语，还要完全避免这个想法。

他打开了记号笔的盖子写着:

_我有躁郁症。_

在他把白板递给Isak的时候他呼吸颤抖了。Isak没有疑问地接住了，然后飞快地读了他写的这些词。

Even认为他又读了一遍。然后又读了一遍。

Isak抬头看向Even，他什么也没说，然后Even终于抬头遇见了Isak的目光他——

很困惑。

Even咬着嘴唇。他不知道从这里可以到哪里。他不知道如何在不崩溃的情况下解释这一点。他认为他没办法为了让Isak接受这一点而超越这一点，由于他自己现在都没办法接受这一点。

“躁郁症，”Isak大声说着这个词，Even感觉他畏缩了，“这就是为什么……？”

Even点了点头。他不需要说完这句话:这就是为什么Even会一直躲着他。

Even的眼睛通过Isak的表情追踪他的思路，虽然一开始只有困惑，然后变成了有点像安慰，然后变得有点像决心。他的表情令人惊讶地缺乏愤怒，这是Even最期待发生的。

“好吧，”Isak把白板交给了Even。Even一句话没说的接住了。“好吧。我明天会再来的，”他竖起了食指。“我来的时候记得给我开门，混蛋。”

Even通常会笑话Isak骂脏话，但是他现在没办法去做这件事——相反，他有点不知所措地看着Isak，然后看着他的背影消失在他公寓的门外。

Even的父母回来后，他们看了一眼白板又看了一眼Even。Even逃避了他们的目光——自从Isak走后他在厨房一步也没挪动。他妈妈朝他走过来，把他抱进怀里，就像他五岁时做了噩梦她妈妈也会这样抱着他，他爸爸安静地用一张餐巾纸擦掉了白板上的字。他擦干净后，在一秒的跨度内他们就匆匆离开了。

忠于他的话，Isak第二天如期而至。Even不会承认就算是他自己也有点担心他会简单地跑开了——简单地说这样也可以让Even好受一点然后完全地切断了他们之间的联系，Even认为每个人都有权这样做。

Isak敲响了Even卧室的门，Even去给他开了。他就像昨天那样推开他走了进来，只是这一次他们在Even私密的房间里，他手里拿着一堆文件。

Even关上了门，Isak扑通一声坐在了地板上。

“好吧，”Isak点了点头，开始把这些纸铺展在木地板上。Even看着他，不是很懂他要做什么。“昨晚我在网上搜索了很久，我认为我了解了躁郁症的基本要点，”他解释道。Even也不知道他自己在想什么。“我知道每个人的情况可能是不一样的——或者说我看一些论坛里是这么说的，不管怎样——但是基本点是一致的，对吧？”Isak抬起头与Even困惑的目光相遇了。“狂躁症和抑郁症？”

Even哽咽了，但他还是试着让自己点了点头。

这个反应似乎已经足够让Isak继续说下去了。“好吧，我朋友Magnus——你知道这个人，对吧？金发的那个，”他说得如此不屑一顾，Even当然记得他:每次Even过来找Isak玩的时候这个孩子都要瞪着眼看他，好像他没办法相信像Even这种高个子也能和 _他们_ 一起玩一样。不过Even很喜欢他。“他妈妈也有躁郁症，他之前就和我说过这件事了，不过呃，我们从未涉足此事，因为那是他的家事，但是昨晚我找他聊了，他说——”Isak皱起了眉头，翻阅起那些把他整个人围在一个临时围栏里的文件。在他找到一页学校用的笔记本纸的时候他的表情明亮起来，钢笔墨水在上面笨拙地撒得到处都是。“在这儿，唔姆，他说我们需要一个计划在你，uh，”Isak皱眉，把他的纸拿的足够高快贴上他鼻子了，好像在努力破解他自己的笔记一样。“用来应对你显示出狂躁症迹象的时候，对吧？你现在有什么计划了吗？”Isak期待地看向Even。

Even惊讶地回过来看他。

Isak叹了口气。“好吧，这就是没有对吧，”他翻了个白眼。“我们得制定一个计划。因为你可能会——uhm，你可能会伤害你自己，或者伤害别人，但是重要的是你不要，额，这是什么——”Isak找到另一张纸。“复发！之后再发作，然后感觉更糟糕了。”

Even _知道_ 。Even知道Isak很聪明，他总是会发现这一点，他知道他是一个鞭炮，他知道他是一个好人，他也知道他有自己的缺陷但是Even——

Even从来没有如此崩溃地 _爱着_ 这个孩子。从来没有。他一向很爱他，当然了，因为他是Even最好的朋友，但他从没有全身心投入过，他可以感觉到这种感觉是如此有力地在他内心萌发出来，他从来没有像现在这样如此感激另一个人的存在。

“有人说你需要远离信用卡，”Isak继续说着，没有意识到Even内心的混乱。“但是前提是你已经很缺钱了？不过你都没钱，所以说——我的意思是，或许没什么关系。但是你——你在吃什么药？”Isak抬头看着Even，他还在惊讶地出神当中。“Even，”他拧了一下他的手指，就像一个小独裁者一样。“你在吃药，对吗？”

Even点了点头。Isak的脸又明亮了。

“很好，这——很好，”Isak释怀地舒了口气。他环顾了一会儿他带来的所有文件，然后回头看了看Even，眼睛有一点呆滞，嘴巴有一点颤抖。“我只是想——我在这儿，”Isak向他承诺。Even能感觉到他喉咙里反复形成的结。“我现在了解的也不多，但是我愿意学，就是别——额，别像之前那样把我拒之门外，好吗？”Isak用袖子擦了擦鼻子。Even假装不知道他哭了。“我想陪在这儿。”

Even艰难地哽咽了。他点了点头。他也假装他的眼睛没有刺痛。“好吧，”他小声说。他朝Isak走过去坐在他对面，他们之间唯一的东西是不同的堆积如山的纸张，它们笨拙地从一台传递式打印机上打印出来，他直直地看向Isak，他也直视着他。Isak看到了他，他没有害怕。

“我会照顾你的，”Isak承诺道，决心在他眼中闪耀。

Even颤抖地笑起来。“好吧，”他同意了，Isak开始研究他发现的其它东西，Even随他了。

-

Even15岁的时候遇见了Sonja。

Isak13岁不过他不是非常喜欢她(Even认为通常来说他都不喜欢女孩子，或许他只是闯入了青少年的世界。所以他宁愿和Jonas,Magnus然后现在还有他的新朋友Mahdi一起玩，Even也非常喜欢他）但是Even认为她很漂亮，她很聪明机智，她可以跟上Even试图扔给她的大多数80年代电影。

(Isak拒绝在这方面迁就Even，好吧，老实说这是他的损失，他永远都不会知道John Hughes是个天才。)

Isak在房间的另一头咕哝。“为什么她会喜欢 _你的_ 丑脸，”他喃喃道，Even朝他扔了一个枕头。“Oy！”Isak揉了揉他的后脑勺，枕头正好击中那里，现在落在Isak铺了地毯的地板上。“这也太没礼貌了吧。”

“你刚刚说我的脸 _丑_ ，”Even指出。“惩罚和你的罪行相符，这是你的荣耀。”

Isak大声地叹气然后把他的凳子转过来面朝着Even。“确切地说你是基于什么叫她出来的？”他抬起一根眉毛。“她的魅力在于她也看 _《早餐俱乐部》_ ？”

“Oh，Isak，”Even超夸张地叹了口气，他翻了个身让他的头搭在床边。“你可怜的，幼小的13岁心灵还没办法理解真爱的力量。”

Isak翻了个白眼，“你他妈的滚蛋，”他喃喃道。“你还不够了解她就说什么真爱。”

“你错了，”Even哼哼道，又翻了个身肚子朝下。他把他的位置摆正为了手肘可以支在床单上让他的脑袋放在两个手掌之间。“这就是为什么我要叫她出来的原因。为了了解更多她的事。或许会爱上她。”

Isak又转向了他的作业。Even没办法看见他的脸，所以他不知道他在想什么，这绝对是Isak在骗他，因为他知道如果他们的关系中有什么是恒定不变的话，那就是Even可以比任何人都能读懂Isak，因此他可以抓住任何Isak编造的谎言的破绽。“好吧，按你想的去做，”Isak在他的作业本上写了点什么，“你有女朋友了就没有那么多自己的时间了。”

Even变温和下来，“这就是你担心的吗？”Even问。“我没有时间陪你了？”

Isak生气地说。“不是，”他说，但是听起来差不多就是肯定了。

“Aw，Isak，”Even朝他不怀好意地笑了。“我总会抽时间陪你的。从6岁开始我就花时间陪你了，”他提醒Isak。“我不会因为塞给自己一个漂亮的女士而停止这件事。只是意味着你必须尽早塞给自己一个了。”

Isak瞥了一眼Even。他看起来有点不舒服——Even想知道是不是因为他刚才说的话。“你会告诉他你有躁郁症吗？”他问。

Even有点受打击。“Isak，为什么这么说，”他面无表情地问。

Isak看着他，这一次，他的眼神里流露出严肃的神情。“你倾向于在大多数关系中排除这个细节，不论是浪漫的与否。”Isak的声音还是很小——很嘶哑，Even在想，就好像他还在努力找到孩子，青少年和成熟的青少年之间的平衡——但是很严厉，是决心，就算这个声音来自一百英里以外的地方他也不会错过。“这不公平，对所有的人来说，对你也一样。”Isak清晰了一点。“没什么好愧疚的，”他安静地提醒Even。

“我知道，”Even厉声说，他坐在床上故意躲着Isak的目光。他拿起他的书假装开始读了——虽然，老实说，他一开始就没读——为了更远地回避与Isak的这次谈话。

Isak看过他经历了好几次糟糕的时期。在他被诊断出的两年里，他的药的用量总共调整了五次，这也就意味着他大多数的发作是自发且丑陋的。他住了好几次院——Isak每次都陪着他。每次Even都会想，就是这样，这是那个会被他吓跑的，但每次都会证明给他看是他想错了——Isak回到他身边，他会沉默地把巧克力递给Even就像这些年里Even第一次被送去医院的时候那样，他会坐在Even身边。

他一过来就会坐在他身边，他会在他除了睡觉什么也不做的时候坐在他身边，他会在他没力气的时候说话给他听。Isak总是在那里，Isak没有假装比Even更了解他的情况，这并不能阻止他对他的关心。也不会阻止他学习。

所以对他来说说出这没什么好羞愧的很容易，因为他已经陪Even度过最糟糕的时期了。他已经很了解Even了，他已经很喜欢Even了，尽管他不得不习惯他混乱的想法，他从未见过任何一个——他只见过他。对Isak来说肯定很容易，Even这样想着。在这个世界上无忧无虑，肩上没有斗争。一定挺好的。

“我找她聊的时候会告诉她的，”Even终于回复了Isak的一个期待，他就要在Even的脑子上盯出一个洞了。“我不会草率行事，但是如果看上去要进行什么严肃的谈话的话，我会告诉她的。这样行了吗？”

他抬起头与Isak对视。Isak凝视着他，若有所思。

“好吧，”他点了点头。“很好。”

“很好。”Even喃喃道。

然后 _确实是_ 挺好的，Even其实没有真正去期待过。在他感觉事情会朝着比他原本打算的更深入的时候他就跟Sonja约了三次会，然后在第三次约会后Even叫Sonja坐下来谈，尽他可能诚实地向Sonja讲述了他有躁郁症的事，向她解释:现在她得知了这件事如果她答应当她的女朋友她需要期待些什么。

她深沉地凝视了他非常久，他感觉她会拒绝这一切。“这是我有史以来经历过的最奇怪被要求当别人女朋友的方式，”她咧嘴笑了，“但是，我接受。这所有的一切。”

Even眨了眨眼，显然对事态发展有点不知所措，但是接下来他开心地笑起来。

“不过，对于躁郁症我不是很了解。”Sonja的语气里有一丝道歉。Even告诉她没关系。“我会学的，”她承诺道，一想到她的语气跟Isak的语气听起来有多像，他情不自禁地笑起来，那些年前，互联网上的相关研究就非常多。“我保证。”

Even相信她，他靠过去温柔地吻了她，一次，两次。她尝起来是樱桃的味道，她的嘴唇很柔软。Even认为他可以亲吻它们很长时间都不会厌倦。他两只手环绕在她腰间，在他们正坐着的长椅上他把她拉得离自己更近了，她贴着他的嘴唇笑了，一切都感觉非常好，他们很好。

然而，Isak在Even第二天告诉他这件事的时候看起来有点酸。Even对他的反应很困惑，他没有期待过他的好朋友表现出开心以外的反应。

“又是关于 **自由时间** 的事吗？”Even问他，跟着Isak从学校的走廊走了下来。“因为我已经和你说过了——”

“Even，”Isak举起了一只手，示意他安静下来。“我说了我替你感到开心。我不知道你还想从我这儿期待些什么。”

“你只是看起来不——”

“我今天很累了，”Isak在他的储物柜前停了下来。他输入了密码，但储物柜丝毫没有反应。Even一直盯着柜子看，直到Isak再次试了试，在他生命中最近的发展中他的声音变得很紧绷:和他储物柜的战斗，Even认为可以理解他的精疲力尽。 “我十分确信我刚才考砸了。”

“那必不可能，你差不多是我认识的人里最聪明的——”

“—— _而且_ 我要继续和Jonas，Mahdi一起帮Magnus筹办生日派对了，很抱歉我有自己的事情要做，我没办法为你的恋爱欢呼雀跃了。”

Even紧咬着下唇，他完全把Magnus生日这件事忘干净了。他十分确信他和Sonja在那个周五有约了。Isak开始用拳头击打他的储物柜时，Even决定不和他说这件事了。

“那我很抱歉打扰到你了,”Even喃喃道。他正准备离开，Isak大声地叹了一口气，他的目光停留在它刚才所处的位置上。

“我很抱歉，”Isak捏着他一边的下巴， “我今天真的很累了，但我 _真的_ 为你开心,”Isak微微一笑，却显得很真诚。“我很开心她是个体面的女孩，我不想让你误认为我不想要你得到幸福。”

有时候Even还是很难记起Isak比他小两岁， 有些东西完美地粉饰了Isak的年龄，这儿有其它东西飘过了这条线，让Even不知该说什么好，现在这个就是。有时候Isak会因为输了电子游戏生气，其它时候他会把自己的问题放在一边，只把快乐表露给他最好的朋友。

只有Even在认为他比谁都了解Isak的时候，他让事情朝这样发展，才让Even想起来他还是一个很神秘的家伙。

“谢谢，孩子，”他开玩笑说，知道Isak有多讨厌被人这样叫，Isak一如既往地翻了个白眼，接着又打了一下他的柜子直到它终于被打开了。Isak安静地说了一句 _终于_ ，用力地把他的书都塞了进去,Even很惊讶，他没听到可怕的受摧残的尖叫声从Isak的被虐待的学校用品里传出来。

“打扫干净你的储物柜。”Even提议，Isak转过身怒视着他。

“打扫干净你的生活。”Isak嘲讽道，Even情不自禁地站起来，Isak是个谜。

Even轻轻拍了下Isak的背。“好吧，我要去找我的女朋友了。”因为说到这些词他的嘴角向上扬起来。“女朋友。你听到了吗，Isak？我有女朋友了。”他一边说一边退后着走，拳头在空中举起来a la John Bender.“为我干杯。”

就算是在走廊的尽头，Even仍然能看到Isak 翻了个大白眼。

-

Even17岁的时候Isak向他出柜了。

他真的非常，非常讨厌被这件事搞得有多措手不及。

他懂了，大部分。自从他两年前开始和Sonja约会起，他真的花了很大一部分时间陪她。自从他决定去Bakka念书而不是选择去Nissen——Isak选择去了，因为他不是个有艺术细胞的传媒书呆子，Even——他们的交流变得有限......起来。

_不应该_ 变得如此有限，总而言之，因为Even认为他没办法在连续三天以上见不到Isak的情况下幸存，但有时候 _确实_ 有三天了，而且会让Even心神不定。他总是会给Isak打电话向他确认他是否还好，也让Isak安心了，但他们没有一起待上他们原本可以待的时间——Even在他的圈子交了更多的书呆子朋友，Sonja也和他一起，Isak也发现他自己和同样一群朋友在一起，加上另一群人——毫无疑问是有Eva,Jonas新交的女朋友，加上四个和Eva一起的女孩——所以他们只是不——

Even认为他不应该如此怀念这些。他不应该。他过去能像读一本书那样读懂Isak，而现在他坐在床上，目瞪口呆，Isak告诉Even这件事的时候，他不安地玩着自己连帽衫的下摆。

Isak抬起头来看他，纯粹的恐惧写满了他整张脸，Even受伤了，Isak认为他永远——他永远——

“我不会欺负你，”他无力地和他开玩笑，回忆起很早以前他们第一次见面。Isak看起来很困惑，Even认为可能是Isak当时太小了，他不能形成那段完整的记忆，于是他尽可能快地跳过了话题。“不，我——谢谢你告诉我，”Even尽可能让他的语气听起来足够真诚。“我很为你骄傲。你是gay。我是说，挺好的，”Even大笑起来，他能听到他自己说的话有多荒谬。“为什么我还在说？”

Isak的微笑不容察觉。“因为你不知道什么时候该闭嘴。”

Even笑着说，“这是一个请求吗？是一个暗号吗？我应该闭嘴吗？”

Isak点了点头表示默认。“拜托。”

“那我应该做些什么。”Even诚挚地问。

Isak考虑了片刻。“抱抱我？”他说话声音很小，里面几乎全是恐惧，就好像他认为在他告诉了Even这件事后Even就永远不会拥抱他了一样。Even的微笑变得柔软下来，把Isak紧紧地拉入了一个怀抱当中。这个拥抱很有力度，他的手臂环在Isak肩膀上，他让鼻子贴在Isak的脖子的凹陷处，他想让他知道没有什么可以，完全不存在任何东西可以让Even想要离开他。不会是这件事，也不会是任何一件事。

Isak从来没有离开过。Even也永远不会离开。Isak颤抖着呼吸，他的手臂环抱住Even的腰。Even感觉这种触碰就像他感受到了Isak所有的触摸——烧灼，就像房子着火了一样。然而，Even的鼻子从Isak的脖颈处一路擦到Isak的头发里。“我很想你。”他小小地笑了下承认。

Isak吸了一口气，听起来就像是松了口气。“Oh，谢谢老天爷，”Isak承认。“我感觉我像个蠢货一样那么想你。”

Even笑起来，眼睛有一点湿润，如果他是发自内心的话;他从拥抱里脱离出来。Isak的眼睛也湿湿的，Even情不自禁地朝他们俩所绘制出来的画面大笑起来。

“两个笨蛋。”他咕哝道，伸手去抚摸Isak的脸，擦去那些胆敢留下来的眼泪。Isak伸出手抓住Even的一只手，他的手指握住他的手腕。一个小小的微笑从他的嘴角扬起。Even爱那个笑容。他不敢相信他也如此想念那个微笑。

“那么，”Even放低他的双手，但Isak的手指还抓着他一个手腕。“你喜欢你那个没用学校的哪一个人吗？”Even调笑着说。

Isak翻了个白眼，但是他脸红了，Even惊讶地抬起眉毛看着他，“是的，”他喘着气说。“我的，我的，Isak Valtersen 有 _暗恋对象_ 了，你可别 _说_ 。”

Isak收回他的手，把Even推到了床下。Even砰地一声重重摔下去，但是他笑得太厉害了感觉不到疼。“好吧，你现在该走了，”Isak坚决要求，而Even在更多的笑声中翻滚。Isak总共有4个枕头，它们现在都在Even脸上了，但是没有一个能让Even停下来。

“你太 _暴力_ 了，”Even终于上气不接下气地说，不知怎的，Isak发现他也在地板上，坐在Even身边，Even仰躺着看向Isak。

“你笑完没有？”Isak挑眉问。Even附加了几声笑声。

“完了，”他承诺道，“但是你还是得告诉我你喜欢谁。”

Isak不自在地扭了扭，“我不能说，”他咕哝道，“因为是——不对的。”

Even 皱起眉头。“哪个方面不对，你究竟是指？”

Isak舔了舔嘴唇。“他有女朋友。”

Even想了想。“是我吗?”他猜测。

另一个枕头击中了他的脸。

“好吧，”Even生气地说，他歇斯底里地大笑着戳了戳Isak的侧身。“有这个 _可能性_ ，不要忽悠我。”

“当然，当然，”Isak在他的笑声里点了点头。“或许在另一个宇宙里。”

“目前有且仅有这一个宇宙,”Even纠正他，Isak抬起一根眉毛看向他。

“Uh,不是，”Isak连忙摇头。“我们这一代最伟大的科学家——”

“Ugh,”Even打断了他，“我已经听烦了。”

Isak伸出一只手开始抚摸Even的头发。Even的眼神与他相遇了——他的触碰很轻盈。他太想他了，Even感觉已经是身体上的疼痛了。“我只是说，”Isak继续说下去。“这里不止一个宇宙。有成百上千个，上亿个。全都是出于我们的选择。”

Even哼哼道。“解释一下。”他催促着。

Isak叹了口气，开始玩起Even的头发来。这种感觉让Even舒服地闭上了眼睛。“这就好比——如果某个人问我想要苹果派还是樱桃派,对了，我在那一刻决定了——在深思熟虑后，当然是。”

“当然，”Even承认。

“如果在那一刻我选择了苹果派，那么在另一个宇宙里，另一个Isak会选择樱桃派,”Isak听起来非常激动，就如同他的解释一样有活力。Even喜欢看到他这个样子。“本质上来说一切都不会发生改变,但在另一个宇宙里，那个是樱桃派，这个宇宙里的是苹果派。”

Even哼哼道。“那么就像现在，”他睁开眼睛看着Isak。“如果你选择告诉我你喜欢的人是谁，那么在另一个宇宙里的可怜虫Even就永远不会知道真相了？”他无辜地眨着眼睛。

Isak翻了个白眼。“你可能就是那个可怜虫。”

Even气喘吁吁地，假装被冒犯了。“为什么你就不能 _爱爱_ 我，”

Isak大笑起来，然后他稍微有点泄气，Even看着他，Even希望他的眼神表露出来的是平静而不是好奇。他不想给Isak压力，让他告诉自己一些他不愿意说的事情。

Isak抱怨了一声，就好像他听到了Even的想法一样。他举起两只手捂住了脸。“是Jonas,”他咕哝道，因为嘴被手捂着，这句话听起来很模糊，但是Even听到了。

Even不确定他原本期待在知晓答案后是什么感觉，但他确信，他没有期待他的心脏如此不舒服地紧缩起来。“Huh,”Even舔了舔嘴唇，陷入了思考。“我是说，可以理解。他是你最好的朋友，”他提及。

Isak偷偷从他的手指缝里看过来，“ _你也是_ 我最好的朋友，”他提醒Even。

“是的，但是他是你 _没那么酷的_ 最好的朋友，他向Isak伸手，安慰地抚摸着他的头发。“对你来说，抓住感觉是正常的。”

“我不太确定这 _是_ 种感觉，”Isak收起了他的手，很不舒服地扭起来。“我只是知道，呃——身体上的——”

“真的吗？”Even问，“就算是和——”他用他现在抬起的眉毛示意道。

Isak嗤之以鼻，把Even的手拍走了。“快他妈的闭嘴。”Isak大笑起来。

Even得意一笑。“我是指，如果你喜欢那种头发而不是现在你面前这个，Even拉了一把他头顶那一缕头发。“那是你的特权。”

Isak笑得更大声了，Even不会让他的心阻碍这一刻。不，不，现在很完美，他也不会去听，他不会让它像现在这样受伤，他不会让自己的思绪跑偏。他必须要有能假装控制自己身体的能力，还有他的思绪，他不会让它们飘远。他不会让它们消失，然后再现。它们会消失的。它们会消失的。

但是Isak的笑声仍然在他的耳中回响，他的脸看起来还是那么无辜，眼睛还是那么明亮有神，Even认为他能永远沉浸在这一刻里。

“你会告诉他么？”Even安静地问。然后Isak摇了摇头。

“我不这样认为。”他飞快地跑到Even身边，为了能够和Even一起并排躺在地板上。“不过，我差点就做了件蠢事。”

“你做了什么？”Even问。

“我差点——”Isak看起来太羞愧了。“Eva告诉我她勾搭了这个人，Chris,在一场万圣节的派对上，我几乎把这件事告诉了这个人的女朋友，”他的眼睛想要找到Even的魂儿，但是Even忙着凝视Isak的侧身回不来了。“因为，你知道的，如果这件事不是她说出来的而是出自别人之口后果会更严重。”

Even挑眉看向他。“为什么你没那么做呢？”

Isak微微耸耸肩。“我不知道，”他叹气道。“我猜测我认为——你不会，”他解释道。“你永远不会那么小气。”

实际上，Even不知道。对于合适的人选，他可能会更小气吧。

“或许在另一个宇宙里的Isak会这么做吧,”Even调笑道。Isak安静地笑了。

“不知道这对他来说结果会如何？”他想知道。Even翻过身，他发现Isak疲惫地闭上了眼。此刻，他无法想象一个他不认识Isak的宇宙。一个他没有遇到Isak的宇宙。Isak一定存在于每个宇宙里，他确信。

“有关系吗？”Even问。Isak睁开一只眼，遇到了Even那有重量的目光，然后又闭上了。

“没有，”Isak微笑，“我不认为有。”

他的电话响了，是Sonja打来的。Even伸手去拿他的手机的时候Isak睁开了眼，他敬畏地看着接触画面，想知道这是不是暂时忘了某个人的感觉。他一在Isak面前就完全忘了她的存在，就算是现在，她看起来也像是一段遥远的记忆，就像他们电话里的联络不是真实的一样。

“你不接吗？”Isak紧张地看着Even的一举一动。

Even的手指在接收键上悬停了一秒，然后他锁屏关掉了手机。

“呐，”Even躺在那里一动不动，他看了看Isak。“我们还有时间，对吧？”

Isak温和地笑了。“当然。”

-

Even19岁的时候吻了他最好的朋友。

起初的时候并不浪漫。看起来和往常并没有什么不同，真的。Even做完了作业,Isak正无聊，他们在讨论有件事或者另一件事，Even记不太清了。Isak想让Even忙起来，不过他能感觉到，因为自从他得在Nissen复读他的上一学年，(起源于去年发生在Bakka的那场不幸的事件，Mikael友好地把留言散布到 _每个学校_ 去了)某种程度上来说，Even的情绪是在螺旋式下降而不是上升，Isak看起来总是那么担忧，他看起来总是那么沮丧。在好多天里，Even接纳了Isak没有他会过得更好的想法——另一些时日，他几乎说服自己了，但是Isak总是会回来，一如既往，Even认为他已经过深地陷入了Even的生活，以致于Even也无从放手。

最终他们因为无聊透顶，把所有电子游戏都玩到不想再玩了，而Even是那个建议Isak帮他准备明天生物考试的人。Isak，仿佛找到了自我，急不可耐地答应了，让他们俩都坐在了床上。Even的背靠在Isak的枕头上，Isak正翻着他为Even的考试特别制作的抽认卡，而不是为了他自己，因为他就是个无可救药的书呆子，再次声明。

“对还是错，”Isak在问他的第五个问题。“抗生素是削弱或者杀死病毒的制剂。”

Even的心思没有真正放在这个问题上——他有点儿。在品味Isak。

这么多年来，Isak变得非常大只了。他还是没Even那么高，这是当然的，但是他一下子长高了很多，从一年到另一年，就这样，就在一年里，他敢发誓——他的小小的，可爱的脸变得棱角分明起来，他的鼻子变得挺立，他的肩膀比之前更宽了，如果有可能的话，他的眼睛还会变得更绿。Nissen有数不清的女孩儿想赢得他的心。考虑到他的出柜只限于他的密友之间，Even明白这其中的缘由。他朝着非常好的方向成长了，他成长得太快了，远远超出了Even的想象。

是的，当然人们都开始注意到Isak的美好。他想不讲理地抓住这些人，然后在他们耳边小声说， _这是我先发现的_ 。

Even的眼神与Isak的眼神相汇时他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。他一直没有停止思考这件事，他承认。自从他们在Isak的卧室安静地度过的那天他没有停下来，他向Even承认他的性取向，Sonja从他的视线里消失了一个又一个小时，直到她提醒她还在那里。自从他的心脏因为想到Isak喜欢别人，找到了另外的人不舒服地疼痛，他就没有停止过思考这件事了，而且目前Isak还没有找到，那当事情发生的时候他要怎么办？Even接下来该怎么办？

他知道，这不公平。他还有Sonja，她是他至今遇到的最理解他最善良的灵魂，即使现在她毕业了。她没有在他情况不乐观的时候离开，即使那时他想见的人也只有Isak。她可以理解。她给他自由。但是他不爱她。他不确定他曾经爱过。

总之，不是她想要的那样。

“对还是错，”Isak重复道，这次他听起来更平静了。让Even从恍惚中脱离出来。“你现在就想吻我。”

Even的心脏仿佛跳到了嗓子眼。他感觉它卡在那里了，他谨慎地看着Isak的眼睛——他想看起来勇敢，Even可以感觉到，他还是能看到潜伏在那之下的紧张。他鼓起勇气冒险尝试，Even意识到，Even两年里一直都不敢做的事，他一次也没犹豫就做到了。

Even在床上坐直了，伸手用拇指抚摸Isak的脸庞。Isak颤抖地吸气，他的喉结紧张地上下跳动。他的眼睛追随着他的一举一动。他回头看了一眼，感觉自己的目光暗沉下来。

“当然，”他咕哝道，紧接着:

Isak先吻了他，那是他们老了后他会告诉他们子孙后辈的一件事。Isak先吻了他，这个吻显得很笨拙，但紧接着这种感觉很甜蜜，这种感觉难以描述，就像他脱离了Isak的嘴唇独自生存了太久，这些亲吻就像年复一年里Even的第一次呼吸。

他的嘴唇柔软而温暖，集合了世间的一切美好，仿佛周围一切都在熊熊燃烧，所有的一切，存在于世界上所有的一切。这是Even想要的，这感觉才是对的，这是他整个一生都缺失的东西，他无法放手，Even抬头加深了这个吻，Isak喘息，好像他不知道自己被允许了一样。

Isak狠狠地吻了他，紧接着，他跨坐在Even的膝盖上，索引卡被遗忘了，厚重的笔记本从Isak身边砰地一声摔落到地板上，没有人在意。Even的一只手握住Isak的脖子后面，另一只手伸到了Isak衬衫里，在他的背上慢慢爬升，肌肤相亲的感觉就像疼痛反复啃咬了他多年现在却在慢慢褪去。

Isak向下磨蹭。Even结巴地呻吟出来。

Even也向上磨蹭，就是这时Isak脱离开来。“Even,”他咕哝道，而Even追逐着他的嘴唇让他们又紧贴在了一起。

“Even,”Isak贴着Even的嘴唇又咕哝了一声，Even仅仅是哼了一声。“Sonja怎么办？”

**God.** “是啊，Sonja怎么办？”他问。Sonja已经不在他的脑海里了，不在他心里了，不在他的存在领域里了。

“Even，”Isak的嘴唇看似很难从Even的上面脱离开，但是他做到了，让Even不满地呻吟起来。

“Isak，Isak，我能请——”他的吻散落在Isak的下巴上，“我太想要这个了——”

Isak颤抖着呼吸，但是他非要坚持。“这么做对她来说不公平，他吸气，脑袋向后偏斜，向Even做出了邀请。

“Oh,my God,”Even朝Isak下巴的拐角处咬上去。Isak因为这个举动发出的呜咽声像电流一样传到了他的脊柱里。“从什么时候开始你——”

“Even，”Isak呼气道，再次把他的脸倾靠下来，Even感觉他的气息让他变得唇干舌燥。“我不想和你做这种事，如果这感觉就像我只是——”Isak结巴了。

“我只是？”Even追问。

“不是， _我只会_ 成为一个——一个秘密,”他不想看着Even的眼睛说出这句话。

Even噗嗤一声大笑起来，他的手抬起Isak的下巴让他看着自己。他凝视了他一会儿，领会着这个漂亮的男孩，全部都是他的，完全属于他一个人的。“你是我最不会保守的一个秘密，”他告诉他，没有比这更正确的了。他确信每个人，每个长眼睛的人都能看到，在这颗星球上Isak对Even来说比任何人都重要，任何一个在他星系里的人，任何一个在这个宇宙里的人。

Isak把他的额头贴上了Even的。Even陶醉在了这种接触里。“照片里还有她。”

“是的，”Even的鼻子与Isak的紧贴，“但是她不是你。”

“这样说没意义,”Isak柔软地笑了。“她当然不是我。”

“她没有给我你这种感觉,”他小声说。在他胸腔里泛起的疼痛，震颤穿过他的脊柱，他的心跳加速。“我认为在我整个一生里 _我从未有过这种感觉_ 。”（注：我觉得这里是照应的厨房play里的那句经典名言。）

Isak颤抖地吸气。“我也是。”

“而且，”Even向前推，一只手穿过Isak的头发。“一向都是你。经历了她经历了任何别的事情，一直都是你。”

Isak看着他。“你想让我再吻你一次。”

“对，”Even咯咯笑起来，手不再抓着Isak的脖子后面了，手指在玩弄他的头发。“我是这个意思。”

Isak的一只手压在Even左边胸膛上。“你的心脏，”他惊讶地小声说。

跳跃的速度接近80英里每小时。“可以为你写一首歌。”

“拍电影怎么样？”

“一千部，”Even笑着说。“一千部电影。”

Isak仿佛凝视了他有一生那么久。“对还是错，”他向Even贴过去。“你爱我。”

Even感到呼吸困难。

他靠过去，在Isak的嘴角印了一个吻。“对，”他小声说，从来没有什么话或将会有什么话比这句更正确了。“一向如此。”

-

(他最后向Sonja道了一次歉。Isak打电话找他的时候他把要去机场接她的事抛之脑后了，结果变成了他们的初吻。

“对，”Sonja告诉他， 站在他对面的公园里。“那不是你。”

“不，这就是我，”他重复着好久之前医生对他说过的话。他很诚实。这是他。这就是他。“这是我，这是因为他。”Sonja的表情变成了他熟悉的一种理解的表情。“我很抱歉，”他小声说。他不知道还能说点别的什么。“对不起。”

Sonja看上去想要眨掉她眼眶里的泪水。“你知道，我总是害怕——”她哽咽了。“我总是害怕有一天你意识到了。”

Even不解地看着她。“意识到了？”

“意识到了你爱他，”她安静地笑了。“你爱的人一直都是他。你看他的样子从来和看我的样子不同。”

Even知道在数不清的现实之中，他每次都优先选择Isak而不是Sonja。他知道即使给他一千种不同的选择，他都会一次又一次地爱上Isak。

他很抱歉Sonja被卷入交火之中。

“我很抱歉，”他说出来。Sonja摇了摇头，颤抖着朝他微笑。

“我知道，”Even赞同。他一向如此。

她走了，最后一次。“Bye,Even。”

只有当Sonja完全消失在了他的视野里;在她走了非常远一段距离后，她看起来越来越小，越来越小，直到她完完全全消失在画面里，Even才回答道一句:“Bye，Sonja。”)

-

Isak一出现在Even的家里，就立马溜进了他怀里。他明白，就像他一直以来都明白一样。Isak认为Even需要他安慰。Even无法相信Isak可以同时知道那么多事又可以同时什么都不知道。

Even在床上抱着他，他的嘴唇吻着Isak的头顶。“你认识字母表吗？”

Isak紧皱起眉头，困惑地看向他。“Even，你在说什么。”

Even微笑起来。“十二年前，我站在那里，”Even指着房间的那个角落，靠近他门的地方。“然后你站在那儿，”他的手往左挪了挪。“你抱着一只毛绒Barney 熊——”

“我的天啊，”Isak抱怨起来，然后把脸埋进了Even的胸膛。Even不由得咯咯笑起来。

“我问你认不认识字母表，”他说完了。

Isak一动也不动。“我不认识，”他安静地说。Even完全没有期待他会回答。“你挨个教我。”

Even大笑起来。“你还记得，”他调笑道，Isak抬头看他。

“有时候，”Isak承认。“大部分已经模糊不清了，但大多数记忆里我只记得你。

Even微笑起来。他没有告诉Isak他几乎和他感同身受，生活中的每一个高潮期，每一个低谷期。大部分已经模糊不清了，但多数他只记得有关Isak的回忆了。

“你认为平行宇宙里的Isak和Even此时正在做什么？”他问Isak。Isak把脑袋的一侧又埋进了Even的胸膛，仿佛陷入了沉思。

“我认为可能像我们现在这样，”他承认。“除非有个Even没有选择和Sonja分手。”

Even气急败坏了起来。“这也太混蛋了。”

“我知道，”Isak朝他咧嘴笑了，“我感到如此幸运，被留在这个宇宙里了，和这个Even一起。”

Even印了个吻在Isak的鼻子上，然后他的鼻子立马就皱了起来。“如果这样说会让你更好受的话，我十分确信没有哪个版本的Even会选择不和Sonja分手。”

“你怎么知道？”Isak的一根眉毛挑战性地挑起。

Even微笑着对他说，“因为这从来都不是一个选择。”

Isak哽咽了。他倾靠下去，安静地寻求一个吻。Even给予了他一个。

紧接着又一个，紧接着又一个，直到Isak最终安睡在Even怀里，Even情不自禁地想多看他几眼，尽他所能地多看他几眼，直到失去他。

不过，他不知道，他不知道是否有一天他真的会失去他。

或许他会。或许此刻不能成为永恒，但是在这一刻——

感觉会成为永恒。  
  



End file.
